The new chapter
by buildingasnowman
Summary: The Doctor has realized that he may have feelings for his companion Ditzy doo, which is rather quite new. Can he really fall in love or will he crash before his feelings are revieled?


OK, I had some technical difficulty with my computers. Apparently, it downloaded my warrior cats writing. I am really sorry if you got confused. Just to let you know, this is a fan fiction about a fan fiction. I know, its weird. Also: with more geekness, my fan fiction is based off of my rp (role playing). I hope you like it, fellow bronies and whovians. This is an exciting chapter that starts everything off! Thank you for reading and if you want please leave a comment. Please follow me and you wont be sorry! Anyways to the story. Happy readings!

* * *

><p>Everything was like a normal day. Or at least as normal as it gets with being the Doctors assistant. We were of to buy some of the Doctors favorite butter. I don't know why he loves butter so much, but he cant get enough it for some weird reason.<p>

"Ditzy, is something the matter?", the Doctor asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh, you look a little down".

"I'm fine doctor. I just want to go back to the Tardis and rest. I'm still tired from the last adventure we took."

"Oh, but that was fun!"

"For you maybe, but I don't like being covered in baby alien goo."

"It was quite refreshing to me."

'I glanced around. Something did not feel right. I felt as if we were being watched. I shook my head to take that feeling away from me.

"Um, Ditzy?"

"Yes Doctor?" I asked still fully believing we were being followed.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. Pointing it at all different objects.

"Maybe you should fly back to the Tardis."

"What wh-"

Somepony screamed and every other pony started to run away. The Doctor ran towards the the scream and I, instinctively followed. I didn't know who screamed or why. I did know, the Doctor would save whoever was in trouble. That's was what the Doctor did the best. We got there and it was a terrible sight. All the grass was burnt and the trees was scorched. There laid a green pony with a blue mane. I rushed over there. She looked burned down to the bone.

"Oh are you okay? Can you hear me? We need to take you to the hospital. My friend here-"

"Ditzy, stop". The Doctor said eerily calm but upset at the same time.

"Don't just stand there. Lend me hoove and help me pick her up".

"Ditzy.. She's dead."

"What- no she can't be. She is just passed out."

"Come on Ditzy, leave her."

All the grieve and shock overwhelmed me. I didn't know what to say. You don't think of murders here in Equstria. It was unheard of. It was unfathomable to ponies. It just does not happen. Sure, it was not as peaceful as it is now, but its unthinkable of somepony hurting another pony. Let alone kill.

I step away very slowly. Looking at the burnt pony. When all the sudden a loud and dreadful sound emerged.

_"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_ It said over and over.

"What!? This is impossible!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"What is it?" I said as it shows itself. It was an conish- roundish shape metal object with a plunger as a hand.

"Its my old time enemy... the Daleks."

I saw the whatever he called it, explode right near the Doctor

"DOCTOR!" I screamed as loud as I could and in a split second I was up in the air protecting him. I couldn't lose the Doctor.. I loved him and I know he cant love me. He is a thousand years old and irreplaceable. My Doctor, with his blue eyes and his green tie. He saved us too many times. I love him. I cant lose him... This _world _cant lose him.

I look up and he is fine.

"You okay Doctor?"

"I'm fine, are you okay? I know I'm quiet awesome but you didn't need to do that " He said with a smirk on his face but worry in his eyes.

"Yes I did Doctor, I'm okay my wings hurt though."

I start to examine my wings and noticed that they are a crisp black. The last thing I heard was his voice.

"DITZY!" he screamed. And the whole world went dark.

* * *

><p>I usually do not write after the chapter but I had to say this. I know Ditzy is suppose to be silly, but give in mind this was a serious chapter and she can be pretty serious. Also I would like to apologize about the Dalek. To those who crave a Dalek episodes and was disappointed that it was pretty brief and it randomly exploded. The next chapter will explain how it got to Equestria and why it randomly exploded. Along with this, please give me your feedback of how I did. I promise you Ditzy will be her silly, bubbly, awesome self in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
